


So, what are you good at?

by taytaysfics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fashionista, Lawyer Ben Solo, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Therapy, ben and poe are friends because i thought it was cute, kinda slow burn but kinda not really, oh what are you good at, rey is kinda hot in a pantsuit, therapist poe, very confident ben in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaysfics/pseuds/taytaysfics
Summary: Thank you @reylo_prompts for this beautiful thing:CC Prompt: Ben struggles with his self-esteem. His therapist suggests doing something he's good at when he feels down. Ben is really good at making ladies come. Rey is confused about why her friend insists he has to give her orgasms as a part of his therapy but doesn't complain.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Do you like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> My twitter is @taytaysfics I just made it to help people stay updated on any works I post or when I update this one! It also will have mood boards I have made for this fic :)
> 
> Also, sorry when this prompt came out I had so many ideas, so if there are a lot of grammar problems or spelling mistakes, sorry!! 
> 
> FYI, when a POV switches it will indicate who it is. :)

_Ben_

Ben sank his above average-sized body into the loveseat, positioned in the corner of the room. The room is very cozy and open. Across from Ben is a modern style wooden desk, with a steaming cup of what looks to be coffee, a Freud book called _The Interpretation of Dreams_ on the corner, and a small notepad open in the center of the desk. It has only neutral tones throughout the entirety of the room, with the matted grey bookshelves to the left, and the light brown color of the walls. Most of the light came in through large windows covering almost all of the right wall.

Ben recognized the smell of coffee coming off from the Chemex coffeemaker on the desk. He had been coming to this place for the past three months, he had sat in the same spot, in the same position. It had become a routine, he came here every Friday evening at five. Exactly when the sun would flow through the windows and shine directly onto him.

The sound of light footsteps snaps Ben out of his thoughts. He shifts in his seat to find a very handsome man, with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes, walking towards his desk. He quickly shuffles his things around, to only plop into his chair and quickly grabs his coffee cup to take a sip of it, before setting it down and opening his notepad.

This man only smiles and looks at Ben, “Oh jeez, would you want some?” Practically shaking the glass container at him.

A light smile erupts from Ben. “No, thank you Poe, but you know I don’t drink coffee, even though you ask me every time.” He watches Poe slowly lower the container, comes to a stop, takes one look at ben again tilting his head. Ben rolls his eyes and Poe finally sets it down.

Poe clears his throat and starts, “What's been going on in your life since last week, what’s on your mind?” Poe looks down to look at Ben bouncing his leg, “you seem a little anxious today.” Ben immediately stops and looks at Poe.

“I… how do I even start…” Ben pauses, looking at his large hands, what these things do to women, Ben feels himself starting to blush, ceases those thoughts and looks back up to a patient Poe. Ben gathers himself and begins again, “Well, I got promoted yesterday at the law firm and Snoke managed not to scream at me for my incompetence. That was new. I finally felt like I was worth something, or at least I was useful for once. I don’t know, but today it went back to normal, I understand I have made progress that I know I am good for something, but I’m just not sure if I am enough.” He pauses once again, looking curiously at Poe for his thoughts.

Poe stops scribbling in his notepad and meets Ben’s gaze. “Well, congratulations on your promotion, I told you last week you would get it. I don’t know why you continue to doubt yourself, you have proved to me you are a capable young man. Snoke’s hold over you has worried me from the beginning of our sessions, however, I do understand that he started your career and helped you throughout a large part of your adulthood. But, I think that it might be time to start to move away from his influence. If you are not ready, that is okay, this must be at your own pace, yet you need to start to understand why you don’t think you are good at anything. Even though we both, or at least you deep down, know that is not true.”

Ben knew he was right, about Snoke and himself being capable of many things. “So, what do you propose I can do to help me feel better about myself.”

Poe grinned at him, “I believe you need to do things that you know you are good at.” Poe paused and slowing lowered his eyes and indicated the Freud book sitting on the corner of his desk, then looked back at Ben, “We both know what you are good at, you have told me that you think that’s all you are good for. Which, again, is not true, but if it helps you have an awaking, then, I am not opposed. Also, make it consensual, I shouldn’t have to tell you that, but as your therapist, this isn’t a usual prescription.”

Ben was holding back his laughter, after what Poe just proposed, it was ridiculous. “So, if I am getting this right, you are essentially telling me to give women the best orgasms of their lives, because that’s all I know I am good at.” Ben raises his eyebrow at Poe, only to find him grinning from ear to ear and shrugging like he was so innocent.

“Correct,” Poe said as he picked up his cup of coffee, which is most definitely cold by now, and took a sip.

Ben let out a sigh, “ugh, okay, I understand your thought process, even though I hate to admit it.” Ben shook his head and gave up, “It looks like I am going to have to go to out tonight. Care to join?”

Over the past three months, their relationship as patient and doctor evolved into a friendship, as they were very close in age. They started to go out together for drinks after meetings, then it changed to some random weekends, where they would meet up for a drink with Poe’s friends.

Poe flashed a grin at Ben, “When would I ever turn you down.”

* * *

_Rey_

Finn and Rose had been calling her for weeks to finally go out with them. She reminded herself that she really missed them, it had been awhile. Rey had been so busy for the grand opening of Niima Outpost, a clothing chain. This was her second store and was planning to expand more, her clothes were skyrocketing in popularity.

“REY!” Finn yelled to her from in the kitchen, “We have to get going, or else Rose and I will die from how long you are taking to get ready.”

Finn was right, she had been in the bathroom for an hour, but in her defense, her hair was not cooperating. So she quickly fumbled around to find some hairpins to slick it back into a low bun and with a side part. _Okay, I can do this, it looks fine._

She opted to wear her sexy black pantsuit, it accentuated her curves, and the neckline plunged almost to her belly button. Her breast were sitting in just the right way, they peaked out the open neckline in a very flattering manner.

Her makeup was simple but sharp, it highlighted her cheekbones with darker contour, and she had nude-colored lips, yet enough to make them plump.

Rey took one last look at herself in the mirror, straightened her clothes, and pointed to her mirror self, “You can do this, have fun, you need this.” _Oh god, I do need this_. She shook her head, turned, and walked out of her bathroom. She could hear Rose and Finn’s laughter in the kitchen as she walked through the hallway.

Rey’s apartment was a standard one-bedroom condo, enough for herself. Her bedroom was attached to the bathroom and with another door to the living room. It was very open, the kitchen and living room were attached, making the entire apartment a circle. She was very content with it, it had everything she could possibly need.

As she approached Rose and Finn sitting on the stools at her island bar in her kitchen, she stopped, “So, how do I look?” Rey waited to see her friends whip around. Finn looked at her and twirled his finger, giving her the signal to give them a little spin. Rey smiled and started to slowly turn to give them a full view of her outfit.

“Wow Rey,” Rose’s mouth dropped open, “You look amazing and hot, damn girl you are going to be dripping with the amount of drinks guys will buy you.”

Rey blushed, “Thank you, Rose.” She looked at Finn. “So?”

“Honey, you look fire. If I wasn’t gay and already taken, I would get with you right now.” Rey giggled, she loved her friends, she didn’t know why she was even worried in the first place. “Thank you, you guys are the best.”

Finn looked at his watch and tapped it, “Okay, we are fifteen minutes late and our uber is waiting for us, so we better go.” Rose and Finn slipped off the barstools and walked towards the front door.

Rey grabs her wallet, keys, and phone, the essentials, and opens the door to the hallways that lead to the steps to go outside.

* * *

Rey steps out of the Uber last, behind Rose and Finn. They arrived at the First Order bar, she had been here a few other times, with Rose and Finn, occasionally with his husband and she had enjoyed it. It’s a very popular bar in town, it has a large dance floor with a DJ and has karaoke nights on Tuesdays. There are tables in the corner they end up gravitating to because the bar is mostly filled, which is expected for a Friday night.

They sat down at a table with five chairs and a few peanut crumbles all over it. Rey quickly brushed them off onto the ground, then proceeded to set down her wallet on the empty seat next to her.

Rey feels Finn tap on her shoulder for her attention, “Okay, Rey when will Rose and I be able to drag you to a karaoke night!” Finn raised his voice to be heard over the music.

She laughed, “What! Never, I can’t sing, maybe in the shower but never in public!”

Rose piped up, “Oh come on, you know nobody who does karaoke can sing! One time, please Rey, make it up to us for ditching us all the time!”

“Okay, maybe, but if that time comes, I cannot be sober!” As if on cue, a waitress came over.

“Hi, welcome to the first order, how are all of you? I am your waitress for the night, my name is Phasma. What would you guys like?” Phasma was a tall woman, but beautiful with platinum blond hair.

Finn raised his hand, “I would like an old fashioned” Followed by Rose shouting, “Oo, I want Mai Tai, thank you!”

Rey looked to Phasma, “Can I have a Margarita?” She nodded and wrote them down on her notepad. She looked at them all, “I’ll have those in no time if you need anything else just yell my name or wave me down!” Phasma smiled and turned around to walk towards the bar.

Rey’s eyes wandered to the two men at the end of the bar Phasma just passed. One of the men had short dark brown hair, smaller frame than the other larger man with wavy long brown hair. She continued to stare at the men, feeling like she recognized the smaller one. Then it clicked.

Rey whipped her head to Finn, who was in a conversation with Rose, “Sorry Rose, but Finn,” Rey pointed to one of the men, “Isn’t that your-” He turned around.

“- My Husband, yes it is! I didn’t know he’d be here.” Finn slowly got up, “sorry, I’ll be right back!”

He walked towards the men and yelled, “Poe!!” Rey watched as they turn around and Finn pull Poe into a quick kiss, then Finn turned to his left and gave a hug to the other man.

From the table, Rey looked to Rose, “Do you know the other man?”

Rose smiled at her, “Yes, that is Ben Solo, he is a lawyer and one of Poe’s friends from work. He is very handsome, and I heard also very good with the ladies.” She winks at Rey and laughs.

“Wait, you said one of Poe’s friend from work, isn’t Poe a therapist?” Rose smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, “Ah, okay, he is a ‘friend’ from work.” Rey knew now that Ben Solo was definitely interesting.

Over the music, she heard shuffling of feet coming towards the table. She turned to see Finn grinning walking back to the table, with Poe and Ben following behind him with two beers. “I hope you guys don’t mind, I felt like we could all drink together!”

Rey blurted out, “Of course, the more the merrier!” Rey looked at the two empty seats next to her and moved her wallet from the one to her right and placed it on the table. The empty one to the left was Finn’s, from before, so he casual sat back down into it, with Poe following him to sit next to Finn.

This left Ben to sit next to her, so he slid into the spot and briefly brushed her arm, sending chills up her arm to her head, causing her to flush red. Oh, I wonder what he could do without the pantsuit on. Rose was right about how good looking he was. He was very tall, with beautiful, dark brown waves long enough to cover his ears. His eyes were a dark brown, that she could easily get lost in. His nose was big but proportionate for his face, and he had very alluring full lips that Rey finds herself staring at them. She quickly feels a darkness pool in her stomach and slowly looks up to see Ben looking up her oh so sweet neckline, to her eyes. She stops when she realizes they both have been caught staring at each other.

Rey turns her flushed face towards the others only to find, Rose, Finn, and Poe in a conversation. She feels hot breath on the side of her neck as Ben had gotten so close she could feel his lips against her ear.

“Do you like what you see,” his voice so low only she can hear him.

“Yes,” she breathes. _I am in so much trouble._


	2. Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's getting hot in herre, so take off all your clothes" ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> My twitter is @taytaysfics I just made it to help people stay updated on any works I post or when I update this one! It also will have mood boards I have made for this fic :)

_ Ben _

  
  


The First Order was the bar that Poe and he always went to, they enjoyed how packed it always was, and he liked how many women came to the bar. They were sitting in their usual spots at the end of the bar. Phasma just passed them and gave them a quick wave before turning to the bartender with another list of drinks. 

  
  


Ben smiles back at her and takes his beer sitting in front of him. He swivels on his seat to face Poe more, he raises his glass to him, “Cheers, Poe.” Poe turns to meet Ben’s beer in the air and makes a small clink with the bottles, “Here’s to making things feel good.” Poe pulls back his drink, grins at Ben, then begins to drink his beer. 

  
  


“Poe!” Ben hears him before he sees Poe’s husband, Finn, embrace him with a quick kiss. Finn steps back and looks at Ben, “Hey, Ben, didn’t know you guys would be here tonight.” Then Finn, before Ben had any chance to pull back, gave him a big hug. 

  
  


Poe laughing stops and says to Finn, “Honey, you know we always go to the First Order together, the real question is why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Rey and Rose tonight?” Poe finishes right as Finn turns to point at two girls in a conversation sitting in the corner. Finn starts by pointing at the woman to the right in a bright floral dress and looks at Ben, “That is Rose, she is super sweet and one of my best friends, oh wait, Ben, you have met her already! Whatever, the other one though,” Finn guides his finger to the woman in all black sitting on the opposite side of the table, “Now, that is Rey. She is amazing and you know Niima Outpost, she owns that, she just opened another one across town this week!” Ben stopped and looked at her. 

  
  


Ben looked at her from the bar. Rey was slightly taller for a woman, but she is very petite. He gazed at her outfit, a slick black pantsuit, it dipped around her small curves showing off her smaller waist.  _ She is so beautiful _ . He realizes her neckline is so deep, it glides down her body, accentuating her collarbone down to her small breast peeking out of the top.  _ How easy it would be to just slip my hand in. _ Ben stops mid-thought. Finn had asked him a question. 

  
  


“Sorry, what did you say?” Ben looked at Finn and smiled. Finn laughed, “It’s good, I’ll forget whatever you were just doing. Anyways, I asked if both of you wanted to join the girls, but judging by what just happened, it is yes.” Ben rolled his eyes and proceeded to slide off the bar stools, Finn walking in front of them leading them towards Rose and Rey. 

  
  


As Finn reached the table, Rose and Rey turned to him with large grins on their faces, “I hope yo u guys don’t mind, I felt like we could all drink together!” Ben immediately hears Rey pipe up, “Of course, the more the merrier!” She quickly grabs her things that were placed on the chair and transfers them over to the table. 

  
  


Finn walks past Rey to two open seats, he takes the one directly to her left, leaving Poe to sit in the other empty seat. Ben’s only option he realized is next to Rey, he looks over to Poe, who winks and him and continues to get seated.  _ Oh, that bastard _ . 

  
  


Ben casually dipped into the seat next to Rey, slightly brushing her arm sending chills through her body and her face lit up with red. 

  
  


She turns to him, jumping at the chance to check him out. However, he could barely focus as his direct eye line is down her neckline. Her skin looks so smooth and soft, he pictures himself gliding his hands down her body and her moaning his name, turned on by all the things he would do to her. He slowly meets her eyes, as she notices she has been caught checking him out. She swiftly whips her head back to the others in a conversation, as her skin slowly flushes a red and he looks down to notice her legs squeeze shut.  _ God, she is hot. What am I going to do to you? _

  
  


Ben leans into the curve of her neck, softly breathing in her scent, lightly brushing his lips against her ear, Rey freezes,  “Do you like what you see,” he can barely get it out without his desire flowing out of him. Ben stays in that position as he hears Rey's sharp intake of air. “Yes.” The word rippled through Ben’s body down to his cock, which has started to get hard. 

  
  


Ben leans briskly back into his seat as soon as he hears the clanking of the drinks Phasma was starting to set down onto the table, “Sorry this took longer than expected, the bar is packed tonight!” She smiled at everyone while handing Rey, what looks to be a margarita. Rey grabs it with such urgency, raising it to her mouth and takes a large sip of it. “Do you boys need another round of beers?” Ben and Poe both nodded, she smiled and returned to the bar. 

  
  


Finn starting to speak after Phasma left, “Ahh, the introductions, well Rey, everyone here knows each other, you haven’t met Ben yet. He is one of Poe’s friends from work.” Rey shoots out her free hand to meet Ben’s for a handshake. Rey peers into the endless brown eyes, “Nice to meet you, Ben.” 

Ben holding onto her soft hand, wishing to touch her more, replies “Nice to meet you, too.” He smiles and watches her melt underneath his touch. 

  
  


All too soon, she pulls her hand out of his and repositions herself. 

  
  


Rey sets her drink down and pushes herself back to allow herself to get up, “Hey guys I’ll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom.” She quickly excuses herself and walks towards the bathrooms. 

  
  


_ Dammit _ . Ben returns his gaze to the table where Rose, Ben, and Poe have resumed their conversations.  _ They won’t notice if I leave. _ Ben follows Rey’s course of action and quickly gets out of his seat to race to Rey. 

  
  


* * *

_ Rey _

  
  


_ He said all of six words and I fell apart. Get it together Rey. _ Rey quickens her pace to the bathroom to clean herself up, Ben has made her wet, wetter than she has been in a long time. 

  
  


She pushed open the private bathroom door, slammed it shut, turned the lock on the door, and finally leaned her back on the coolness of the door. She pulled her hands up to her face and shook her head.  _ Oh, god, what am I going to do? _

  
  


After a few moments, of silence, she jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door,  _ oh give me a break, there are other bathrooms, _ she turned the lock to open the door and swung it open. She finds an attractive man standing in the doorway. “Ben. Why… what…” She paused as he took long purposeful strides into the bathroom with her. He used his large hand to shut the door again and lock it again. 

  
  


Ben turned back around, his eyes now glaring at her chest, are coming up from her breast peeking out to her eyes. He looked at her with such determination and desire. Rey’s legs started to quiver with the feral look he was giving her. “What do you want Rey, you have to tell me.” His voice was so low that it went straight to deep in her stomach, causing the darkness to rise again. 

  
  


Ben slowly walked over to Rey, so close, but not touching. He has his arms behind his back, waiting to pounce. His chest is more defined through his shirt, she wants to know what if would feel like without his shirt on. 

  
  


The closeness of his chest is touching her, making her want him so much at this moment. His face leaning into hers. His eyes are staring at her lips waiting for her to say what she wants. 

  
  


Heat is radiating off of him, causing the tensions between them to pull them closer than even possible. 

  
  


“Come here,” escaped her mouth in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear his cue. His hands are so desperate to touch her, they instantly slide up the outside of her pantsuit, brushing past her breast, hardening under his touch. 

  
  


He leaned in to put one hand on the back of her neck and slipped around the other down to her ass. His lips find their way to a soft spot on her neck as he sucks and leaves a trail of kisses up her neck to her jawline. A moan escaped her mouth and she felt his lips break into a grin. 

  
  


At this point, she was being held up by him, because her legs were shivering with anticipation. She regained control over her hands and raised them to Ben’s hair and weaved her way through it, she heard a soft groan deep in his throat. 

  
  


His groan undid her, she finally grabbed his face and pulled it away from her. Her eyes flicked back and forth between his, not sure was she was searching for until she found it. 

  
  


Her fingers gripped his hair and yanked him towards her mouth, only to crash into his mouth with such urgency. 

  
  


His lips were soft and not gentle, as he deepened the kiss he positioned himself between her legs. She opened her mouth to greet his tongue, slowly invading her mouth, and she returned the favor with hers. Stopping for quick breaths between kisses. 

  
  


Rey felt his hardness in between her thighs, inching closer to her sex. She grinds down on him,  _ god he is hard, at least I’m not the only one turned on, _ and flexes her hips to get closer, she rocks her hips in just the right way the friction of any movement makes them both moan. 

  
  


Ben’s hand that was placed behind her neck, flowed down her collarbone, leaving her skin burn in the wake of his touch. He stopped at her sternum, in the middle of her breast, waiting for permission. He released her mouth, she pants, “yes,” and he returns to her mouth with a newfound desire. His hand snakes down the button holding this whole top together and rips it open, freeing her breast. 

  
  


He must’ve noticed her legs shaking because before she collapsed to the floor, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him as he slowly lowered her onto the counter with a sink. “You. Are. So. Beautiful.” In between each word, he planted a kiss on her, each one closer to reaching his goal. On a mission, his hands go up to her shoulder underneath her top and steadily peels off her suit, leaving her naked from the hips up. 

  
  


He throws the suit on the floor and immediately she finds his mouth on her nipple, sucking and nibbling at it, causing her to buck against him. 

  
  


“Ahh yes, please.” she groans.  _ I need this. _ Rey feels herself climbing higher as she lowers her hand down into her panties, which are soaked from his teasing and grinding, she starts to rub slow circles on her clit, making her moan into Ben’s hair. 

  
  


The anticipation and sensation of everything are building deep in her stomach, “ahh, I need, please, touch me.” A moan fell out of her mouth as he tugged on her nipple, sending pleasure pulses down her body. 

  
  


She pulled her hand out of her jeans. Ben released her bruising nipples, “Yes,” as his hand swept across her body, reaching down to her light wash jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs till they were off and laying on the ground. 

  
  


At the end of her feet stands Ben, fully clothed, and gazing at her with an emotion she doesn’t understand. Rey suddenly feels embarrassed and as she is an almost naked figure, she moves her arms over her almost too naked breast. “Sorry, this…”  _ What am I trying to say, sorry I pounced on you and want to have you fuck me? _

  
  


Rey’s head droops down and stares at the floor until she sees two shoes underneath her. Large hands pull her face up and kiss her, but not with the urgency as before, but sweet and gentle, but it ended as quickly it started. 

  
  


“Don’t say sorry, Rey, I came on to you,” he shook his head, “You are so beautiful, and trust me I could fuck you right here and right now if you wanted me too. But I don’t think that is what you or I need right now.” 

  
  


He was right, she had only met him less than 30 minutes ago and already wanted into his pants.  _ Oh, god what have I done? _ She blushes, “You are right, let me grab my clothes and we need to go back to the table before anyone realizes we are both gone and have been for a while.” 

  
  


Rey hops off the counter, as Ben watches her with ruffled hair and bruised lips. She grabs her jeans and slips them back on.  _ Dammit, I am still so wet, I am going to have to take a shower when I get home. _ She walks over to the other side of the bathroom, where he threw her top and she slides it on, buttoning it up. 

  
  


“What are you doing tomorrow, Rey,” he blurts out to fill the awkward silence. She looks up at him, fully dressed now, “I have to go to my store tomorrow to make sure everything is running okay, why?” She looked at him confused. 

  
  


Doubt fills Ben's face as he figures out what to say, “I guess, Rey, you fascinate me, I think I would like to know more about you.” 

  
  


Rey stopped gathering herself to look at Ben, “There is not much to know.” She smiles at him and tells herself for the second time tonight that Ben Solo, definitely is a very interesting person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, tell me what you think!!
> 
> Also any suggestions of things you would want to see leave in the comments or on my twitter @taytaysfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comment what you think, it will help so much to see what everyone thinks about it! Also, follow me on twitter to get updates and occasionally memes that I love. 
> 
> I plan to have only Ben and Rey POV's but, you never know what can happen. :) The next few updates should be quick because I want to get the story going. 
> 
> And don't worry smut will be coming soon enough ;)


End file.
